You Found Me
by amdc1597
Summary: Esta fue una idea que vino a mi mente cuando escuché la canción You found me – The Fray. Para mi amiga-hermana Leah McCoy.


_Fue una idea que vino a mi mente cuando escuché la canción You found me – The Fray. Este one-shot va para mi amiga-hermana Leah McCoy. Espero que te guste mana ^_^ love you!_

 _Aclaraciones: Este one-shot es a partir de cuándo Eggsy está detenido por la policía._

 _Absolutamente nada del universo de Kingsman me pertenece, solo la historia._

* * *

Eggsy se encontraba sentado en una banca cerca del río con su impecable traje y fumando un cigarrillo. Hacía frío esa noche, pero a él no le importaba mucho, solo quería despejar su mente y estar tranquilo por un momento. Harry estaba fuera de la ciudad por una misión y no sabía cuándo volvería. Cuando fumó lo último que quedaba de su cigarrillo, vio una pareja que iba caminando cerca de donde él estaba, abrazados hablando y riendo por lo bajo, enamorados en su propio mundo. En ese momento Eggsy recordó cuando él y Harry se confesaron el amor uno al otro y cuando Harry lo rescató de su perdida existencia, cuando no sabía qué rumbo tomar… O más bien cuando **él lo encontró.**

* * *

Después de pasar una mala noche en la cárcel - mala por no decir horrenda, gracias al policía que no le daba un respiro con las preguntas "Ni que hubiera matado a alguien, por dios santo!" pensaba Eggsy esa noche – y lo dejaran salir con una gran advertencia de que si volvía a suceder algo estando él involucrado no serian tan amables con él, empezó a pensar que haría con su vida después de todo. Abandonó tantas cosas incluyendo la marina por temor de su madre, no quería que se angustiara más por él y con el temor de no volver a verlo más. Y ni mencionar en el bastardo que la maltrataba que llegó después a sus vidas.

Eggsy se masajeaba su sien y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras caminaba por la acera. Lloraba, descargando toda su ira, frustración tristeza por estar solo y perdido en la vida. Caminó quien sabe cuánto tiempo, vagando por la parte menos transitada de la ciudad, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron continuar. Cayó cerca de unos bancos. Pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, perdió a su padre a muy temprana edad, a ese misterioso y amable hombre que vino después a su casa y le dio un medallón para que se comunicara si necesitaba ayuda alguna vez. Eggsy había llamado a ese número, dando con el intercomunicador que le decía que ese número ya no estaba disponible.

Pensó en él, pensó en ese hombre misterioso "¿Dónde estás ahora, dónde estás? No sé quién soy, quiero saberlo!" gritó tirado en el piso. Perdido e inseguro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí tirado, había comenzado a llover, cuando un hombre se le acerco sigilosamente con un:

"¿No puedes mantenerte lejos de los problemas, verdad Eggsy?" dijo el hombre con voz triste, al ver al muchacho en tal condición.

 _ **You found me, you found me**_

 _ **Lying of the floor**_

Eggsy se quedo en silencio por un momento reconociendo esa voz, esa voz que no había oído en años. Levantó la mirada, y lo vio, impecable como siempre con su traje, sentado en la banca junto a él, con un paraguas cubriéndolos a ambos.

"¿Dónde has estado?" preguntó Eggsy. "Donde demonios has estado todos estos años? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos?"

 _ **Where were you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When everything was falling apart?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All my days**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Were spent by the telephone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That never rang**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And all I needed was a call**_

"Lo siento tanto Eggsy, de verdad" fue lo único que se limito a decir.

"Eres un maldito" dijo Eggsy levantándose y empezando a golpear el pecho de Harry, sin fuerza alguna, ya que sus energías se habían evaporado con el llanto y la caminata.

 _ **For years and years and years and years**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you never left me no messages**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You never sent me no letters**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You got some kind of nerve**_

"Esperé tu llamada por años! Para disculparte por el número equivocado en el medallón! O para saber si me encontraba bien… ¡¿Dónde has estado Harry?!"

El hombre se sorprendió del hecho de que Eggsy recordará su nombre, o el medallón que le dio cuando era solo un niño. Harry comenzó a abrazarlo tras los fallidos golpes de Eggsy. "Lo siento tanto… tanto" dijo Harry abrazándolo tanto como podía. Eggsy lloró más y lo abrazó. "Te encontré, es todo lo que importa ahora" dijo Harry dándole un beso en la sien y guiándolo hacia un auto negro.

Desde ese día Eggsy encontró su lugar, junto a Harry, siendo un Kingsman, salvando al mundo de poderosos que querían dañar a la gente.

* * *

Eggsy volvió de esos recuerdos, sonrió a la pareja, pensando en su Harry, que pronto volvería a su lado.

Fumándose su último cigarrillo, alguien se le acercó.

 _ **You found me, you found me**_

Eggsy giró y fue corriendo a abrazarlo. Lo besó suavemente y le dijo sonriendo "me encontraste".

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer one-shot, sean buenos conmigo._

 _Dejen reviews, me gustaria saber que piensan ^_^_


End file.
